Elite
by melsmalfoy
Summary: São ricos, bonitos, de linhagem nobre, bem relacionados, podem ter tudo e todos. Eles são a Elite de Hogwarts. Leslie Nott é uma aluna nova. Mas será que a sua personalidade reservada será preservada agora que ela se envolveu com a Nobreza da Elite?
1. Prólogo

**Aviso: **quem for _totalmente _a favor de Lily/Scorpius aconselho a não ler. Eu mesma sou **muito **fã dos dois juntos, mas nessa fic eles não vão ficar juntos. Vai ter um pouquinho de Lily/Scorpius, mas aconselho aos fãs do casal a não lerem.

* * *

**Prólogo**

- Hei Hannah! Onde está indo? – gritou Megan do chão do Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Estava sentada em frente à lareira, os olhos pousados nas chamas, os ouvidos apurados escutando o que o amigo Daniel Rowle falava ao seu lado.

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso – respondeu Hannah irritada e saiu correndo, batendo na porta lateral na parede.

- Hannah está muito esquisita – comentou Daniel.

- Escute, Rowle – começou Megan sentando-se de frente para o amigo. – Conheço muito bem Hannah Rookwood. Alguma coisa ela está tramando...

- Tipo o que?

- Não sei, sei? – disse exasperada. – Ora, se soubesse já teria agido, não Rowle?

- Claro, Rosier. E o que vamos fazer?

- Descobrir – ela sorriu maldosa. – Onde estão Malfoy, Selwyn, Dolohov e MacNair?

- Jack e Lenn disseram que iam terminar um trabalho de Poções. Liz deve estar lá em cima. Já Malfoy saiu correndo faz alguns minutos...

- Malfoy saiu correndo? – ela riu abertamente. – Será que...?

- Você quer dizer... Tipo, Hannah e Malfoy?

- Claro! – Megan gargalhou, jogando os cabelos negros e ondulados para trás. – Onde este mundo vai parar? _Rookwood e Malfoy!_

- O quê? – ouviu-se uma voz feminina berrar. Era Lizzie, os cabelos lisos e castanhos brilhantes, os olhos verdes arregalados, a boca rosada aberta em um perfeito "o". – _Desde quando?_

- Não sei – Megan parou e pensou, o dedo indicador da mão direita pousado em seu lábio inferior. – O que você acha? Hannah saiu correndo agora a pouco, Malfoy alguns minutos antes... Perguntei aonde ela ia, disse que não era da minha conta! Aquela vadiazinha petulante!

- É uma boa teoria – disse Lizzie, retorcendo a boca e terminando de descer as escadas em direção à Megan e Daniel.

- Dolohov e Selwyn devem saber de alguma coisa... – a expressão pensativa de Megan não se alterou, exceto que franziu o cenho para o garoto moreno e de olhos escuros à sua frente. A incomodava como Daniel a olhava às vezes. – Por isso estava te procurando! – exclamou sorrindo e dando um tapinha afetuoso no braço de Lizzie, que se sentava ao seu lado.

- Me procurava? Para quê? Não espera que... Não, não, não, _não!_ – exclamou vendo o sorriso malicioso de Megan.

- Na verdade, apenas se fosse estritamente necessário. O que eu acho que seria.

- E quanto a Scorpius? – perguntou Daniel. – Procurava por ele também.

- Ah – ela exclamou e sorriu para Daniel. – Ah, Rowle! O Malfoy, deixa comigo!

- Scorpius jamais te diria nada – afirmou Daniel, fechando a cara para Megan.

- _Scorpius_ – disse ela desdenhosamente. -, não é problema seu. Ele é problema exclusivamente meu. Ele não precisaria dizer nada.

- É! Cale a boca Rowle! – ordenou Lizzie, sem olhá-lo. – Mas quanto a Selwyn e Dolohov...

- Sei que poderia conseguir o que quisesse deles.

- Foi apenas uma vez, Meg! E você sabe que não se repetiria... Eu estava _bêbada!_

- Como você é fraca, Liz – disse Megan. – Colocar a culpa na bebida, é tão _last week..._

- Não estou... Talvez só um pouquinho... – murmurou Lizzie, corando violentamente. – Tudo bem! Eu falo com eles. Mas e quanto a Hannah?

- Nem sejam idiotas de tentar – aconselhou Daniel. – Lembram o que aconteceu da última vez?

- Perfeitamente bem, obrigada! – exclamou Lizzie, irritada.

- O que está rolando, galera? – gritou Cassandra Mulciber, entrando na Comunal. Os cabelos loiros despenteados, os olhos azuis contornados por um forte lápis preto que estava completamente borrado.

- A noite foi boa, Cassie? – perguntou Megan debochadamente. – Estava com quem?

- Oliver Jugson! – berrou ela animada, correndo até as amigas.

- Viu mais alguém? Ou não estava no nosso... Esconderijo secreto?

- Vi. Nada verdade eu vi sim Meg. Malfoy.

- Malfoy e quem? – perguntou Lizzie animadamente, olhando de canto para Megan.

- Malfoy e ninguém – respondeu Cassandra, erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda. – Com quem eu o deveria ver?

- Talvez Hannah? – arriscou Megan.

- Hannah? Eu vi Hannah. Mas com o Potter.

- _Hannah com quem? _– berraram Megan, Lizzie e Daniel ao mesmo tempo.

- James Potter! – exclamou Cassandra. – Dá para acreditar? Hannah-pura-Rookwood e _James-gostoso-Potter! _

- Está bem, só que tipo assim... Ele é grifinório!

- _Exatamente_, Liz! Potter pode ser gostoso, e ele é, mas é da Grifinória. O que Hannah pensa que está fazendo? – e a morena mordeu o lábio inferior levemente.

A porta da Comunal foi novamente aberta. Uma garota de cabelos cacheados e dourados e olhos chocolate entrou.

- Vocês, tipo assim, vão ignorar que o mundo existe e não vão jantar nunca mais?

- Nós jantamos todos os dias, Kath – informou Cassandra.

- Cassie, tem uma garota nova na Sonserina! – exclamou ela, como se a informação fosse uma catástrofe.

E de fato foi.

Cassandra, Lizzie e Megan gritaram ao mesmo tempo, colocando-se de pé e correndo para o dormitório. Daniel revirou os olhos e lentamente se encaminhou para fora da Comunal, enquanto Katharine corria atrás das três amigas. No quarto, as três calçaram correndo sapatos de salto pretos e Megan gritou:

- Quem é ela? Precisamos ir lá _agora mesmo!_

- Leslie Nott – informou Katharine, dando de ombros. – Filha de Theodore Nott, amigo de nossos pais.


	2. A Elite

**Capítulo 1 – A Elite**

Leslie Nott encaminhou-se timidamente até a mesa da Sonserina. Não conhecia ninguém naquele colégio, mas já ouvira falar de boa parte deles. Potter, Weasley, Scamander, Malfoy, Selwyn, Dolohov, Avery, Parkinson, Goyle, Gibbon, Wilkes, Yaxley... Sentou-se perto de um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos incrivelmente verdes.

- Seja bem-vinda – disse-lhe ele. – Sou Lenn Dolohov.

- Obrigada – respondeu ela timidamente. – Leslie Nott.

- Hei Malfoy! – berrou Lenn. Um garoto loiro e de olhos cinza se aproximou correndo. – Nott! – exclamou Lenn feliz.

- O que tem tio Theodore?

- Tem que essa é Leslie Nott, sua filha.

- Caramba, Leslie! – gritou Scorpius.

- Scorpius! – exclamou a garota, levantando-se e abraçando o loiro. Após corou e sentou-se novamente ao lado de Lenn.

- Cara, Lenn, tipo assim: eu e Leslie nos conhecemos desde _sempre_, então... Temos que apresentá-la as garotas!

- E você realmente espera que Katharine aceite isso? – murmurou um garoto loiro de olhos azuis, levantando a cabeça que estava enterrada em seus braços. Jackson Selwyn.

- Avery aceitando ou não, ela não é a Rainha - informou Scorpius.

- E _quem _é a Rainha? – perguntou Lenn abrindo bem os olhos verdes. – Cassie? Hay? Ou Meg?

- Meggy, é claro – respondeu Scorpius.

- Hm, fico com Cassie – resmungou Jackson, a cabeça novamente enterrada em seus braços musculosos. – E qual é Lenn, Hay é uma novata!

- Hay não é novata! – exclamou Lenn.

- Hay nem era da Elite até o ano passado, não _pode _ser Rainha!

- O que é a Elite? – perguntou Leslie, fitando Jackson.

- A Elite, gatinha, é _exatamente _isso. A elite de Hogwarts. Os de melhor nome, mais ricos, mais bonitos, bem relacionados e... Hei! _Você _quase se encaixa nisso! – ele sorriu malicioso para ela. – Sou Jackson Selwyn, mas para você, apenas Jack!

- E aí pessoal! – gritou Cassandra jogando os cabelos louros para trás e sentando-se ao lado de Jackson. – Acorda, qual é dorminhoco! A noite já foi assim tão cansativa para você?

- A Weasley dá trabalho, Cassie...

- Qual é o problema de vocês, hein? – perguntou Megan incrédula, juntando-se ao grupo e postando-se ao lado de Scorpius. – Hannah com Potter, Selwyn e uma Weasley...

- Hannah com Potter? – os olhos verdes de Lenn se impregnaram de tensão.

- Hannah com Potter – confirmou Katharine, sentando-se no colo de Lenn. – Sua _querida puritana... _Ou nem tão puritana assim! – acrescentou maquiavélica.

- Tanto faz – Lenn deu de ombros. – Deveriam conhecer Leslie!

A garota pareceu acordar de um transe, Lizzie sentou-se ao seu lado e disse docemente:

- Seja bem-vinda, Leslie. Sou Lizzie MacNair.

- Obrigada – murmurou Leslie. A pele branca das bochechas adquirindo um leve tom de rosa, os olhos negros fixados em Scorpius, os cabelos igualmente negros caindo no rosto.

- Oh, então você é a garota nova! Sou Megan Rosier - exclamou a garota, com fingida surpresa. – Vem de onde mesmo? Beauxbatons? Durmstrang?

- Não – respondeu Scorpius por Leslie. – Academia de Magia Brasileira. Tio Theodore está morando no Brasil faz um bom tempo.

- Filha de Theodore Nott? – perguntou Cassandra, trocando um olhar significativo com Megan. – A propósito, sou Cassandra Mulciber.

- É. Ele é meu pai.

- Claro que é! E eu sou Katharine Avery!

- Olha... – começou Megan. – Sabe, você tem nome, é rica, bonita, está falando com a gente... Sabe, acho que deveria fazer parte da Elite!

- Não, tudo bem... Sou apenas uma novata!

- Ah, não venha com essa – Lizzie sorriu. – Você não tem escolha. Se a maioria concordar, então você faz parte da Elite.

- Então tudo bem! – Leslie sorriu.

- Palpite: ela deveria ser da _nobreza... _– a última palavra de Megan ficou voando no ar, enquanto todos a olhavam, atônitos. – Parem! – gritou. – Ela está tipo assim... Com a gente! Nós somos a nobreza! Não pode ser serva!

- Como assim nobreza? Serva?

- Ah, assim – começou a explicar Cassandra, revirando os olhos e sorrindo. – Servos são aqueles que _inevitavelmente _fazem parte da Elite! Como Madison Parkinson e Patrícia Black. E, bem, eles também não curtem a gente.

- Continuo sem entender.

- Bom – explicou Lizzie. -, falam com a gente por puro interesse. Sabe, feudalismo... Servos são livres para irem embora, mas se forem vão morrer, então ficam porque os senhores feudais lhes disponibilizam proteção. Algo assim.

- Somos a nobreza, os senhores feudais – completou Megan.

- Ah, claro – Leslie riu baixinho.

- É coisa de garotas – disse Lenn. – Mas faz sentido, sabe? Tenho que admitir. – Leslie sorriu timidamente para ele. Achara-o _lindo_.

- Hei pessoal! – uma garota de cabelos loiro platinados e mechas rosa pink aproximou-se da Nobreza da Elite. – Estão sabendo que haverá uma festa hoje à noite?

- Festa? – perguntou Megan, franzindo o cenho. Como Haylley sabia antes dela que haveria uma festa?

- É, tipo assim, James Potter dará uma festa!

- James Potter? – Cassandra gargalhou. – Agora sabemos onde a fofa foi!

- Que fofa? – Haylley ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda, olhando curiosa para Cassandra.

- Hannah – respondeu Lizzie, revirando os olhos verdes.

- Mas sejamos honestos... – Megan pensou por um momento. – Não fomos convidados, fomos?

- Pelo jeito sim – Haylley deu de ombros. – Somos a Nobreza, não somos? James faz parte da Elite.

- Mas não é como se fossemos amigos – informou Katharine. – Tipo, é mais como se fossemos algo tipo... Ah, sei lá entende? Tipo: nos odiamos e nos agüentamos porque somos demais!

- James Potter não é demais – Lenn revirou os olhos.

- James Potter é gostoso – argumentou Cassandra. – E, sabe, essa noite pode ser divertida, se pudermos acabar com a felicidade de Hannah.

- Achei que fossem amigas – o olhar incrédulo de Scorpius fez Megan ficar calada.

- _Somos _de fato amigas – Cassandra sorriu debochadamente. – Mas ela está _acabando _com a nobreza ficando com o Potter, ele é gostoso, mas... É grifinório!

- Hannah tem o direito de...

- Cale a boca, Scorpius – Megan revirou os olhos. – Hannah não tem direito algum.

- A Rainha disse, está dito – Jackson bateu palmas, sozinho.

- Você também, Jack – ela riu e revirou os olhos novamente. Olhou para Haylley. – Sabe quem vai ir?

- Mais ou menos – Haylley parou e pensou. – Rowle disse que não. Jugson já _está _lá – Cassandra soltou um sonoro "filho da puta!". -, Yaxley, Bulstrode, Parkinson – Megan e Katharine se entreolharam. -, Greengrass, Harper, Urquhart e Black, que eu saiba. Além, é claro, dos Weasley, Lupin, os outros Potter, Longbottom, Scamander...

- Os amiguinhos do Potter – concluiu Lenn.

- Os amiguinhos do Potter – confirmou Haylley.

- Mas vamos ser sinceros – Cassandra sorriu animada, olhando para as amigas. -, os Scamander são, tipo assim... Bem _pegáveis, _não?

- Lorcan e Lysander? – as sobrancelhas de Megan ergueram-se teatralmente. – Sinceramente, prefiro Lysander.

- Eles são _idênticos_, Meg – informou Lizzie, revirando os olhos.

- Não, Meg tem razão! – exclamou Cassandra. – Mas eu prefiro Lorcan!

- Ah, qual é, Cassie! Logo você? – Megan riu. – Lysander tem músculos mais definidos...

- Mas Lorcan tem olhos verdes!

- Ah, a louca obsessão de Cassandra Mulciber por olhos verdes... – suspirou Katharine. – Lenn tem olhos verdes, se você não sabe!

- Hei não me meta nisso, Avery! – exclamou ele, empurrando a loira para fora de seu colo.

- Não chegarei perto de Dolohov! – exclamou Cassandra, ofendida. – Se você não sabe, _Kath_ – ela pronunciou o apelido da amiga desdenhosamente, sorrindo. -, Lenn tem uma louca paixão por Meg e para sua informação, eu _jamais _ficaria com alguém que tem a grande probabilidade de se tornar um rolo _sério _na vida de uma amiga minha.

- Isso foi algum tipo de insinuação? – exclamou Katharine, os olhos semicerrados, a voz impregnada de histeria e indignação.

- _Isso _– disse Megan. -, tem a ver comigo. Então vocês não vão discutir por causa disso. Está bem?

- Ninguém mandou ela pegar Scorpius – defendeu-se Cassandra ferozmente.

- Ninguém mandou _Scorpius _pegar ela – corrigiu Megan.

- Vocês podem fazer o favor de não falar sobre isso? Eu já não disse que...

- Scor, chega. Não vamos falar sobre isso, _de novo._ – Megan o cortou.

- Uma garota sensata... – murmurou Lenn, revirando os olhos verdes.

- Vocês... – babulciou Jackson. – Completos idiotas.

- Ora, cale-se! – gritou histericamente Cassandra. – Então, nós vamos à festa do Potter?

- Mas é _claro _que vamos, não é? – perguntou Lizzie animada.

- Quem disser que não é o maior mané de Hogwarts – Megan sorriu. – Até mesmo mais mané que Cassie! – e saiu correndo e rindo.

* * *

**Comentários: **bom, ai está. Prólogo e primeiro capítulo. Espero que gostem! Eu, particularmente, estou apaixonada pelo Lenn e a-d-o-r-o o Jack. Cassandra e Megan são as minhas preferidas. Cassie, a louca e Meg, a má. Hahaha! Mas _todos _prometem grandes surpresas para vocês no decorrer da fic, em especial a Megan e, talvez, a Leslie. Beijinhos, Mels Malfoy!


	3. Projeto:Fique Gata Pra Festa de Potter

**Capítulo 2 – Projeto: Fique Gata Para a Festa de Potter**

O dormitório feminino da Sonserina estava uma bagunça. Roupas, sapatos, maquiagem, o cheiro de esmalte, acetona, cremes hidratantes e perfumes. O calor de secadores e chapinhas e o vapor que vinha do banheiro, o barulho de Cassie caindo ao chão...

- Ai! Merda! – exclamou ela, levantando-se com dificuldade. – Alguém viu meus Christian Louboutin roxos?

- Acho que estão no banheiro, Cassie – respondeu pacientemente Megan, enquanto jogava o restante do conteúdo de seu malão no chão. – E alguém viu os _meus _Christian Louboutin azuis?

- São _eles _que estão no banheiro sua louca – respondeu Cassandra, deitando-se no chão e olhando embaixo das camas. – Achei! – gritou, puxando um par de sapatos altíssimos roxos e com solado vermelho vivo.

- Desculpe se nasci – retrucou Megan, falsamente irritada.

Lizzie saiu correndo do banheiro, enrolada na toalha, os cabelos antes lisos agora enrolados em cachos grandes. Abriu o seu malão, jogou algumas roupas em cima de Cassandra – que estava sentada no chão colocando os sapatos e que gritou "Hei vadia!" – e puxou um vestido azul celeste, soltinho na parte de cima e justo e curto na debaixo.

- Kath? Me empresta seus sapatos rosa chiclete? – ela olhou esperançosa, sorrindo bobamente para a amiga que saia do banheiro com os cabelos extremamente lisos.

- Pega logo, vagabunda – respondeu Katharine, revirando os olhos. – Mas só se você me emprestar aquele vestido... Que cor é mesmo aquela bosta?

- Hei meu vestido não é uma bosta, Katharine! E se acha que...

- Ah, foi modo de falar, idiota! – exclamou Katharine, cortando Lizzie. – Aquele rosa e azul!

- Que tem prata e preto?

- Esse! – gritou ela, pulando animada.

- Ah, ok. Pode pegar também.

- Ai, eu te amo! – gritou Katharine, pulando em cima de Lizzie e derrubando a garota no chão.

- Sai de cima de mim vagabunda, ou então não te empresto a porra do vestido!

- Desculpa vaca.

- Chega de briga! – gritou Haylley, voltando também do banheiro, já vestida – com um vestido curto, preto e trançado – e com os cabelos loiros com mechas rosa presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. – Alguém tem algum tipo de sapato maluco? Os meus já estão normais demais...

- Serve aquele meu vermelho cheio de flores? – perguntou Megan, jogando os sapatos na cama da amiga.

- Serve! – seus olhos brilharam ao olhar o sapato vermelho, de salto altíssimo e com algumas flores igualmente vermelhas presas, tapando o peito do pé.

- Alguém me ajuda aqui? – pediu Megan, colocando um vestido fúcsia, tomara-que-caia, justo e curto. Cassandra correu e fechou o vestido para a amiga.

- Ok, vamos nos olhar no espelho? É tradição, meninas...

- Claro que vamos, Liz! – exclamou Cassandra animada.

As cinco amigas puxaram de trás da porta um enorme espelho – ampliado magicamente – e pararam uma ao lado da outra. Megan com seu vestido fúcsia super curto e justo e seus sapatos azuis. Seus cabelos naturalmente ondulados estavam mais lisos – sem perder as ondas. Lizzie com o azul celeste justo em seus quadris e soltinho no decote – super curto também – e sapatos rosa chiclete, de bico redondo e salto grosso. Os cabelos lisos agora cacheados. Cassandra com um vestido preto, curto e justo e sapatos roxos. Os cabelos – como sempre – lisos e totalmente bagunçados. Katharine com o vestido rosa, azul, prata e preto – as cores se misturavam como se fossem manchas – curtinho, soltinho e com um leve decote em "v", os cabelos loiros extremamente lisos e sapatos peep toe pretos. Haylley com um vestido preto, curto, trançado nas costas e os sapatos vermelhos de Megan. Os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.

- Divinas – aprovou Cassandra. De repente sua expressão feliz mudou para a de choque. – E Leslie? Não vai?

- Hm, acho que não... – respondeu a garota baixinho. Ela encontrava-se sentada em sua cama, observando as cinco amigas se arrumarem. – Sabe, não conheço ninguém e estou realmente cans...

- Vai sim! – exclamou Megan. – Nos conhece e vai conhecer mais pessoas ainda na festa, simplesmente _tem _de ir Leslie! – ela lançou um olhar suplicante a Leslie. – Vamos, eu te arrumo rapidinho.

- Ah, será que vale a pena?

- Vale _super _a pena! – gritou Haylley.

- Está bem! – disse ela sorrindo, dando-se por vencida. Megan deu pulinhos de felicidade.

Em pouco tempo, Leslie estava completamente mudada. Usava um vestido de Lizzie, azul royal, de um ombro só, com um cinto preto largo de Katharine marcando sua cintura e sapatos de bico fino preto, que pertenciam a Megan. Os cabelos negros foram presos em um coque frouxo.

- Pronta para se ver? – perguntou Cassandra, tapando os olhos da menina.

- Pronta! – respondeu ela sorrindo e respirando fundo. Cassandra tirou as mãos de seus olhos.

- O que achou? – perguntou Megan, chegando perto de Leslie.

- Que vocês sabem mesmo se arrumar! – e sorriu.

- Claro que sim – Haylley revirou os olhos.

- Vamos? – Katharine deu pulinhos animados e bateu palmas.


	4. E a Novata se Sai Bem Melhor

**Capítulo 3 – E a Novata se Sai Bem (Melhor) **

As seis entraram na sala magicamente ampliada. A música tocava muito alta, mesmo que do lado de fora, a centímetros da porta, não pudesse ser ouvida. Elfos domésticos serviam aos convidados empadinhas, coxinhas de galinha, canapés, risolis, entre outros salgadinhos. E, em um canto próximo da porta, fora montado um pequeno bar, onde garçons – leia-se: alunos panacas que queriam de qualquer jeito estar na festa – serviam firewhisky, hidromel, cerveja amanteigada e vinho dos elfos.

- Uau, Potter botou para quebrar, hein? – exclamou Cassandra rindo e olhando admirada para tudo. – Quem quer beber?

- Dá um tempo, Cassandra Mulciber! Vamos procurar os meninos... – Megan ficou na ponta dos pés, olhando em volta. – Achei!

Juntas, elas caminharam até os garotos da Nobreza, que se encontravam perto das caixas de som, cada um com um copo de bebida na mão.

- O que é isso que você está bebendo Oliver? – perguntou Cassandra, se aproximando do garoto – que tinha um cabelo bagunçado e castanho caindo sobre os olhos esverdeados.

- Firewhisky – respondeu-lhe o garoto. – Quer?

- Desde quando Cassandra recusa bebida? – perguntou Megan, juntando-se ao grupo e revirando os olhos para Oliver, enquanto sorria.

- Cala a boca – murmurou Cassandra, arrancando o copo da mão de Oliver e bebendo todo o seu conteúdo em um gole.

- Alguém viu a puta da Hannah? – perguntou Haylley, espiando a sua volta.

- Na verdade, eu vi – respondeu Scorpius irritado. – Estava se agarrando com o Potter por ali – disse ele, apontando para perto de uma porta de onde os elfos domésticos saiam.

- E por que toda essa irritação? – provocou Megan.

- Porque ele é grifinório.

- E eu não sou Megan Rosier – resmungou ela, revirando os olhos.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ele, olhando para ela de cima a baixo e rindo.

- Nada – ela sorriu docemente.

- Mas se não são minhas vadias preferidas! – exclamou Lenn, chegando com um copo cheio de hidromel nas mãos e abraçando Megan por trás.

- Não me coloque entre elas, Dolohov – reclamou a garota, empurrando Lenn para longe. – Falando nisso, onde está Lizzie?

- Você quer mesmo saber? – perguntou ele, sorrindo maliciosamente. Megan revirou os olhos e deu um tapa leve em seu peito.

- Droga, você está bêbado! – gritou ela.

- Ah, não vamos começar com isso de novo, vamos? – Scorpius olhou feio para os dois. – Vamos, venha comigo Meggy!

- Me larga, Scor! – exclamou ela, quando o garoto a puxou pelo braço.

Leslie se viu sozinha com Lenn Dolohov. Lizzie estava em algum lugar, fazendo alguma coisa que Lenn não quisera revelar, Haylley estava procurando Hannah, Katharine sumira do nada e Cassandra havia saído dali com Oliver. O garoto lançou um olhar cobiçoso sobre ela. Era tímida, mas não iria desperdiçar _Lenn Dolohov! _

- Leslie, o que acha de uma bebida? – perguntou ele.

- Uma ótima idéia – respondeu sorrindo.

Depois de pegarem dois copos de cerveja amanteigada, sentaram-se em um poof vermelho, em um dos cantos da sala. Dali podia ver Hannah e James, Cassandra e Oliver e Lizzie com um garoto de cabelos claros que ela não sabia quem era.

- Você é virgem? – perguntou de repente Lenn. A garota se assustou com a repentina pergunta e deixou seu copo cair no chão. – Tudo bem – disse ele, interpretando a reação da garota com um "sim". Ela corou levemente, o que não foi percebido por ele na escuridão da sala.

Ela olhou para o rosto de Lenn. Parecia ter sido esculpido por deuses gregos da beleza, talvez Afrodite... Os olhos verdes brilhavam olhando para ela, no que ela interpretou ser felicidade – mas era malícia. A boca perfeita, bem desenha aproximava-se da sua, podia agora sentir o hálito dele. Cheirava a álcool. Mas ela não se importava. Sua cabeça começou a rodar com a proximidade de Lenn e ela achou que fosse explodir quando os lábios quentes dele tocaram os seus. As mãos quentes do garoto foram parar em sua cintura, de sua cintura percorreram suas costas e uma das mãos foi baixando até chegar a sua coxa esquerda. Passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Lenn, entrelaçando os dedos em seu cabelo negro, puxando-o para mais perto pela nuca. Lenn aprofundou o beijo, acelerando o ritmo e puxando a garota para ainda mais perto pela cintura. Leslie achou que ia queimar com a proximidade do corpo quente do garoto. A mão direita de Lenn entrelaçou-se em seu cabelo, puxando a cabeça da garota levemente para trás, enquanto quebrava o beijo com uma leve mordida no lábio inferior da garota. Pousou os lábios em seu pescoço e então ela ofegou levemente. Ele sorriu por dentro.


	5. Patrícia Black Deve Morrer

**Capítulo 4 – Patrícia Black Deve Morrer**

- Olá, Malfoy – a garota que se aproximara de Scorpius deu uma risadinha histérica.

- Olá, Black – respondeu-lhe ele educadamente.

- Faz tempo que não nos falamos... Como está? – perguntou ela, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo negro no dedo fino.

- Ótimo. E você, Black?

- Poderia estar melhor... Se é que me entende! – ela sorriu maliciosamente, aproximando-se de Scorpius. Colocou uma das mãos no peitoral definido do garoto e jogou a franja para o lado.

- Megan tem razão quando fala que você não passa de uma Black – ele riu, meneando a cabeça lentamente.

- _Megan_ – começou ela, desdenhosamente. -, não sabe valorizar o que tem. Eu sei.

- _Megan_ – disse ele, rindo. -, não se oferece para os primos.

- Ora, não se faça de santo! – exclamou ela, recuando, ofendida. – Sei de suas pequenas aventuras com Jenny!

- Sem mencionar que você, até semana passada, estava correndo atrás do meu melhor amigo?

- Você é certinho demais, Scorpius!

- Talvez você que seja muito irregular.

- Se fosse para te dizer tudo que eu penso de você, demoraria séculos.

- Então por que ainda está aqui?

- Porque uma das coisas que penso é que você é gostoso.

- Cassie tem razão em te odiar – ele olhou para os olhos caramelos da garota. – Mas não consigo entender porque Lenn te deu tantos foras.

Patrícia sorriu maliciosamente. Conseguira o que queria: Scorpius. Passou os braços em volta do pescoço do loiro, olhou em seus olhos cinza, os seus caramelos impregnados de malícia, puxou Scorpius para perto pelos cabelos platinados, enquanto o mesmo a envolvia pela cintura. Beijaram-se com desejo, os lábios movendo-se rapidamente, as línguas chocando-se intensamente. As mãos grandes de Scorpius percorrendo o vestido vermelho da garota.

Lentamente Patrícia foi encaminhando Scorpius para a parede mais próxima. Infelizmente, era a mesma parede em que se encontravam Megan e Cassandra – Oliver fora buscar uma bebida.

- Aquela não é a total vadia Black com...

- Scorpius! – exclamou Megan. – Aquela garota não tem medo de morrer?

- Coitada, pois deveria ter!

- O que você vai fazer?

- Não, a pergunta é: o que _você _vai fazer Meg?

- Eu? Nada – ela sorriu maliciosamente. – Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Eu vou matá-la, na primeira oportunidade!

- Conte comigo, querida Cassie! Conte comigo...

- Sei que posso contar. Principalmente se isso incluir pegar alguns gatos sarados, ou matar alguma de nossas servas, como, por exemplo, Black, Parkinson ou Flint.

- Falando nisso, onde está Greengrass?

- O que quer com a Greengrass? Ela é tão sem graça... Em pensar que _Scorpius _já pegou ela!

- A questão, minha cara amiga, é: quem Scorpius já não pegou?

- Você? E não foi por falta de oportunidade!

- Foi por falta de vontade mesmo. Minha, é claro! – ela semicerrou os olhos. – Achei a Greengrass! Com licença, Cassie linda, mas tenho assuntos a resolver! – e saiu andando em passos largos. Cassandra meramente deu de ombros e saiu para procurar Oliver.

- Black, pare – murmurou Scorpius, ofegante. – Você deveria parar de me seduzir! Sabe o quanto isso...

- Chateia todas as garotas? Te afeta? Atrapalha sua _amizade _com Megan? Faz Katharine enlouquecer? – Patrícia riu debochadamente. – O quanto isso _o quê_, Malfoy?

- O quanto isso pode acabar mal, Black.

- Tipo, mal como?

- Mal! – ele exclamou. – Do tipo: em morte, homicídio... Não subestime Katharine, Cassandra e Megan quando trabalham juntas. E Haylley e Lizzie também devem ser contadas. Sem mencionar quando se juntam com Jenny ou Helô.

- Jenny e Helô? Jenny é minha amiga. Heloísa é a melhor amiga de Jenny.

- Se Jenny é sua amiga deve conhecê-la melhor do que eu. Então saberia exatamente o tipo de reação que ela teria se nos visse. Heloísa é a melhor amiga de Jenny, mas não é sua amiga e tem uma grande simpatia por Cassandra. Ah, você sabe – disse ele, sacudindo os cabelos loiros. -, essas coisas de Nobreza...

- Jenny e Helô da Nobreza?

- Não. Mas não fariam nada se não fossem as garotas _da_ Nobreza, em especial certa Rainha...

- Você tem _medo _de Megan? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas em descrença.

- De Megan, não. Mas do que ela possa fazer, todo mundo deveria ter...


	6. Revelese

**Capítulo 5 – Releve-se**

- Jenny! – exclamou Megan sorrindo para a garota loira encostada na parede. – E Helô! Que bom vê-las!

- Olá, Meg! – Jennifer sorriu.

- Quanto tempo, Meg – disse Heloísa, sorrindo simpaticamente para Megan.

- Sabe, estava mesmo procurando você, Jenny!

- É mesmo?

- Sim. É a pessoa perfeita!

- Para que?

- Me ajudar, é claro!

- No que posso te ajudar, Meg? Sabe, se tiver a ver com o ridículo do Scorpius, que já está se agarrando de novo com a Black, conte comigo!

- Hm, comigo também, Meg! – disse Helô, os cabelos ruivos ondulando pelas costas.

- Sabia que poderia contar com vocês! – exclamou Megan, puxando as duas pelas mãos e sentando-se em um poof rosa.

- O que quer de mim, Meg?

- Quero Jenny, uma jogada de mestre – e sorriu maliciosamente, servindo-se de um canapé. – Precisamos _acabar _com Patrícia Suzana Black!

- E o que você está pensando em fazer? – o sorrido de Heloísa Harper aumentara muito.

- Patrícia precisa pensar que Jenny ficou extremamente chateada com ela por ficar com Scorpius. Mas chateada _mesmo. _– Megan riu desdenhosamente. – Chore essa noite se puder, evite falar com ela e jogue na cara dela que a culpa é toda dela. Você pode achar que não Greengrass, mas Patty Black _realmente _gosta de você!

- Eu sei que sim – disse-lhe a loira, sorrindo.

- Quanto a Scorpius... – Megan deu uma rápida olhada para o loiro. – Eu cuido dele! Ele vai correr atrás de _Patty _que não vai poder fazer nada por _sua_ causa!

- Você _realmente _acha que ela fará isso? – Heloísa ergueu as sobrancelhas, incrédula.

- Oh, mas claro que sim, querida Helô! – Megan deu uma risadinha, no que foi seguida por Jennifer. – É para isso que sou amiga de Scor, não? Jenny, você só precisa se revelar, querida... Sei que não será difícil! Obrigada, beijinhos!

Jennifer e Heloísa ficaram observando Megan se afastar, em direção de Jackson Selwyn, que estava sentado no bar. Heloísa olhou para Jennifer e começou a rir, a garota apenas deu de ombros.

- Ah, cale a boca! – gritou exasperada, pois Heloísa continuava rindo. – Ela é uma esperta, isso sim! Como pode?

- Ela é a Rainha, Jenny. E, bem, você vai fazer o que ela pediu?

- Claro que sim. Me meter com Megan Rosier é a melhor coisa para acabar com Patrícia Black. E por isso eu faria tudo!


	7. Você é Igual a Mim

**Capítulo 6 – Aposta: Você é **_**Igual **_**a Mim**

- Acha que dará certo? – perguntou Jackson a Megan, quando esta se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado no bar.

- O que dará certo? – os olhos de Megan pousaram curiosamente nos de Jackson.

- Eu ouvi você conversando com Greengrass e Harper. Por quê?

- Dará certo – afirmou ela. Deixou a cabeça cair lentamente para o lado, parecendo uma criancinha curiosa. – Por que o que, Selwyn?

- Por que tem que acabar com Black? O que ela está fazendo de errado?

- Sabe Selwyn, eu não acho que você entenderia.

- Pois eu acho que entenderia perfeitamente. Sinceramente, pelo que eu ouvi da conversa, eu _entendo._

- Scorpius – ela respondeu, meramente. Jackson olhou para trás, até perceber o amigo em uma parede com Patrícia Black.

- É tão clássico – disse ele, enquanto pegava o copo de firewhisky que o garçom lhe estendia.

- Black?

- Não. Você – Jackson abriu o sorriso branco e perfeito para Megan. Ela se demorou nos dentes brancos dele antes de perguntar:

- Eu clássica?

- Apaixonada por Scorpius Malfoy... Clássico.

- Eu não estou apaixonada por Scorpius.

- Ah, não! É por mim!

- Cale-se! – ela puxou o copo de firewhisky da mão do amigo e o bebeu em um gole.

- Alguém além de Cassandra é boa com um copo na mão...

- Você já deveria saber disso.

- Acho que sim – ele fez uma pausa, observando atentamente Megan pedir mais um copo de firewhisky e o beber novamente em um gole. – Mas então me explique... Por que precisa tanto destruir Black?

- Eu a odeio. Ela é uma vadia e está lá, se agarrando com Scorpius... Semana passada estava correndo atrás de _Lenn _e pegando o Potter do meio.

- Lenn é o motivo? – Jackson ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Homens não são um motivo! Não vivo por vocês, está bem? São apenas uma parte divertida da vida! – ela gritou, perdendo a paciência. – Eu a odeio, Cassie a odeia, Liz e Kath... Todas nós. Não passa de uma Black suja e impura, uma vadia completa!

- E por que ela foi aceita na Elite, Rainha Megan Rosier?

- Porque tem nome. Infelizmente é bonita. Rica. Popular, bem relacionada. Vadias sempre são populares. Temos tantas vadias na Elite...

- E por que não acabar com as outras?

- Não faz sentido. São tão totalmente insignificantes que eu talvez nem lembre seu nome. Mas Black não, ela faz questão de me marcar como primeira em sua lista negra, me provocar... – ela riu alucinadamente. – Tanto melhor para mim, tanto pior para ela!

- Você é tão totalmente previsível.

- Levo isso como um elogio?

- Como quiser – o garoto deu de ombros, sorrindo debochadamente. – Sabe Rosier, você precisa se divertir!

- Sabe Selwyn, você deveria me conhecer melhor a essa altura! Eu _estou _me divertindo.

- A idéia que você faz de diversão é simplesmente ridícula.

- E _qual _é a minha idéia de diversão? – um sorriso cínico apareceu nos lábios da garota, que inconscientemente se inclinara para frente.

- Destruir a vida das pessoas.

- Se está se referindo a Black, não estou destruindo a vida de pessoa alguma e sim de uma vaca!

- Você está carente – murmurou ele, os olhos azuis fixados nos chocolate.

- Faz-me rir, Selwyn.

- Está. Sabe que está. Quanto tempo faz que Lenn não olha nos seus olhos como olhava antes? Quanto tempo faz que ele direciona esses olhares a _Hannah_? E hoje ele os direcionou a novata, Leslie Nott, que você mesma colocou na Nobreza. O que pretende com a garota?

Megan engoliu em seco. Não conseguia pensar. O tanto que bebera ajudava, mas não era isso que fazia com que sua cabeça rodasse... Por que Jackson tinha razão? Ela não entendia, não podia ser verdade... No entanto _era._

- Dói ouvir verdades, Rosier?

- Não mais do que doeria em você – ela murmurou, sem olhar para Jackson, sentindo os olhos arderem.

- E que verdades você poderia me dizer?

- Uma. Apenas uma. As outras não importam. Porque você as conhecesse muito bem, apesar de agir como se fossem _apenas _palavras vazias – ela conseguiu erguer o rosto para Jackson, uma lágrima de raiva escorrendo pela bochecha. Ergueu lentamente o dedo indicador da mão direita e o levou até os lábios de Jackson. – Quer ouvi-la?

- Megan Rosier tem uma verdade _dolorosa _para me dizer – ele sorriu de canto, aquele sorriso sexy.

- Vamos apostar? – perguntou ela, rindo maquiavelicamente.

- Vamos. O que estamos apostando?

- O fim da nossa abstinência.

- O fim do que? – ele gargalhou gostosamente, segurando o indicar de Megan que continuava em seus lábios. Empurrou com força o dedo de Megan para longe.

- Sabe quantos anos fazem?

- Três – ele respondeu prontamente, os olhos inundados de compreensão, a voz de excitação, a respiração de ansiedade.

- Está apostado? Se for dolorosa chegamos ao fim?

- Certo. Agora fale.

- Aposta: você é _igual _a mim.

- Na verdade não doeu tanto quanto eu imaginei que fosse doer. Sabe, algo vindo de você tende a ser algo assim...

- Você definitivamente... – começou ela, mas foi calada por dois dedos quentes pressionados sobre seus lábios bem desenhados.

- Não significa que não possamos dar um fim a isto.

- Eu sabia que você jamais me dispensaria.

- Me diga um cara que o faria e o quebro.

- Deixe de ser idiota. Não faça nada por mim. Não vale a pena – ela sussurrou, aproximando os lábios da orelha esquerda do garoto. – O nome disso não é amor.

- E como se chama? – ele sorriu ao perguntar, puxando a garota pela cintura, até ela estar tão próxima que ele podia sentir o coração dela bater descompassado.

- _Diversão._

Os lábios se uniram, sem delicadeza alguma, as línguas se encontraram, movendo-se no mesmo ritmo acelerado com vontade. Uma mão de Jackson deslizou até estar por debaixo do vestido curto de Megan. As mãos delicadas da garota procuraram os botões da camisa azul clara de Jackson. Lentamente ele tirou-a do chão, ela passou suas pernas em volta da cintura do garoto. Jackson sentou-se no poof mais próximo, sorrindo malicioso para a garota que abria sua camisa atrapalhadamente.

- Ainda acha que não estou me divertindo? – perguntou ela, puxando uma das mãos dele para sua coxa.

- Absolutamente não – respondeu ele rindo e colocando-se por cima dela enquanto aproximava os lábios do pescoço de Megan.


	8. Bilhetes na Aula de Poções

**Capítulo 7 - Bilhetes na Aula de Poções**

A aula de Poções estava entediante para as garotas da Nobreza - como sempre. De repente um bilhete se fez visível na frente de Cassandra e Megan.

- Adoro nossas habilidades em feitiços! - sussurrou Cassandra animada, abrindo bilhete.

_"Como foi ontem na festa do Potter? Fiquei sabendo que a novata pegou Lenn. Me contem tudo. Preciso saber o que aconteceu de tão horrível lá dentro para Jennifer ter brigado com Patrícia! _

_D.R."_

- Jennifer brigou com Patrícia? - perguntou Cassandra num sussurro para Megan. Mas a garota não se mexeu. Manteve os olhos nas palavras: "a novata pegou Lenn". - Oh, não Meg! - exclamou ela. Slughorn olhou feio para as duas. - Desculpe professor. - voltou à atenção para a amiga. - Você realmente acredita...?

Mas Megan não respondeu. Apenas levantou a mão e disse:

- Professor? Não estou me sentindo muito bem.

- Ressaca? - perguntou ele rindo. - Fiquei sabendo da festa de James Potter! Tudo bem, srta. Rosier. Pode ir até a enfermaria.

A garota se retirou lançando um olhar mortal para Lenn Dolohov, que estava sentado preguiçosamente algumas cadeiras depois da sua.

Cassandra escreveu rápido alguns bilhetes e os mandou. Logo, vários bilhetes invisíveis se faziam presentes em algumas mesas.

_"Você podia, por favor, guardar certas coisas para si, Dan? 'A novata pegou Lenn', por favor! Megan não precisava disso no café-da-manhã! _

_Ok, só seja menos idiota da próxima vez. Mas acho que eles se pegaram sim. Jennifer brigada com Patrícia... Não sei, mas Meg certamente deve saber!_

_C.M."_

_Droga_, pensou ele. _Sempre faço tudo errado!_ Mas não respondeu o bilhete, conversaria com Megan mais tarde.

_"COMO ASSIM VOCÊ PEGOU A NOVATA? COMO TEVE CORAGEM? O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM MEGAN, SEU GRANDE IDIOTA? _

_Lenn, quero explicações. E bem dadas, por favor._

_Ah, sabe me dizer por que Greengrass brigou com a vaca Black?_

_C.M."_

Lenn riu ao ler o bilhete. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que responder por seus atos criminais. Riu mais ainda com esse pensamento. Respondeu rapidamente para Cassandra, mas não enviou. Ainda havia algo que queria pensar em como explicar. Pelo menos poderia adiar a explosão de Cassandra em alguns minutos.

_"Jenny, _

_eu sei que não somos fofamente melhores amigas. Mas há algo que preciso perguntar: MEGAN TEM ALGUMA COISA A VER COM A SUA BRIGA COM BLACK? Porque se tem, devemos admitir que foi baixo. Muito, muito baixo. Me explique, preciso de respostas!_

_C.M."_

Jennifer Greengrass pensou por alguns momentos. O que Megan e Cassandra sabiam que ela não sabia? Ela brigar com Patrícia Black não deveria ser muita coisa para a garota. Ou deveria? O que elas estavam escondendo? Ah, mas ela iria descobrir!

_"Leslie!_

_Precisamos conversar. Pode me encontrar na biblioteca às 9h? _

_Obrigada,_

_C.M."_

C.M. Leslie tentou descobrir de quem eram aquelas iniciais. Logo lembrou: Cassandra Mulciber. Mas não era proibido sair depois das 9h? Bom, ela tinha que descobrir o que a Princesa queria, de qualquer jeito.

_"Kath e Hay,_

_deveríamos fazer uma festa das apostas esse final de semana. Parece que uma certa novata não sabe com quem está lidando. ELA PEGOU LENN ONTEM! Certamente uma festa das apostas faria ela entender com quem está se metendo. Somos a Nobreza, porra! _

_Então: preparem-se, porque dessa vez a coisa vai feder para valer. Ou queimar, como preferirem. Estão comigo?_

_C.M."_

Katharine e Haylley se entreolharam escandalizadas. Sim, algo realmente iria feder ou queimar no final de semana.

Um turbilhão de bilhetes cairam na mesa de Cassandra, ela leu calmamente um por um.

_"Cassie,_

_não importa se não somos amigas. Estamos lutando pela mesma causa. Pelo menos eu e Megan. _

_Ela tem TUDO a ver com a minha briga com Patty, ela tem um plano. Devo admitir que não entendi de início, mas se Megan disse que dará certo, então dará certo! _

_Mais uma coisa: vocês estão escondendo algo de mim? Sabem alguma coisa que não deveriam? Ou que EU deveria saber? _

_Obrigada,_

_J.G."_

Cassandra riu. A loirinha era esperta, apesar de sem graça.

_"Cassandra,_

_tudo bem. Mas não é proibido sair depois das 9h?_

_Leslie"_

_Burra_, foi o primeiro pensamento de Cassandra. Primeiro: _e daí _que era proibido sair depois das 9h? Segundo: não se deve assinar com o próprio nome! _L.N. era bem melhor, sem classe. _

_"Cass!_

_COMO ASSIM LESLIE NOTT PEGOU LENN DOLOHOV? O QUE ELE TEM NA CABEÇA? MERDA? _

_Bem, ela realmente não sabe com quem se meteu! Mas deve aprender, logo... Uma festa das apostas? Ótimo, estamos dentro!_

_Vamos providenciar tudo!_

_K.A. & H.T."_

Cassandra sempre soube que elas concordariam. Agora, só falta organizar tudo e, principalmente, pensar em apostas _bem quentes_. De repente teve uma idéia e mandou bilhetes para toda a Nobreza convocando-os para uma reunião na hora do almoço. Nesse momentou outro bilhete caiu em sua mesa.

_"Querida Cassie,_

_pensei muito em desculpas bem dadas para te dar. Mas nada me veio em mente. E eu não sei mentir para você._

_Peguei sim Leslie Nott. Porque eu sou um idiota, que bebeu, a achou gostosinha e pegou. E Megan não merece o que eu estou fazendo. Mas se quer saber, tenho um segredo quente para te contar. _

_Não sei nada sobre Greengrass e Black, mas Megan deve saber._

_L.D."_

Precisavam conversar, isso estava certo. Conversar urgentemente. Que segredo quente seria esse?


	9. Cassandra Adora Segredos

**Capítulo dedicado à Alice D. Lupin. Porque dizer que "as consequencias prometem" é dizer pouco pelo que vem por aí... **

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Cassandra Adora Segredos**

_**Comunal da Sonserina – almoço**_

Cassandra sorria maliciosamente ao ver toda – ou quase toda – a Elite à sua frente. Servos e nobres misturados e o cheiro de mentiras e _muita _traição no ar. O último a chegar foi, como sempre, Zachary Crabbe. Ao ver o moreno entrar no local, Cassandra não pode deixar de comentar, mesmo que mentalmente consigo mesma, o quanto ele era gostoso.

- Sabe – disse ela rindo, ao ver todos os rostos voltados para si. -, acho que devíamos fazer algum tipo de "ritual de iniciação" à Leslie Nott. Quero que todos os servos se apresentem, e então conversaremos. A Nobreza ela já conhece mesmo.

Leslie arregalou os olhos, olhando assustada para Cassandra. Não entendia o porquê de tudo aquilo, muito menos o que a Princesa queria conversar com ela na biblioteca, fora do horário permitido. Mas sentia que logo iria entender tudo e que talvez não gostasse de nada do que estava por vir. Mesmo assim, observou a cada um que se apresentava.

Ao final das apresentações já tinha algum tipo de opinião forma sobre cada um:

**Zachary Crabbe – **olhos e cabelos negros, pele bronzeada. Lindo, gostoso e convencido.

**Patrícia Black – **também de olhos e cabelos negros. Cara de vagabunda.

**Marco Bulstrode – **cabelos e olhos lembravam a ela mel e ouro. Lindo, voz grossa e jeito de pegador. Quase deixou Leslie sem respirar por tempo demais. Ela definitivamente o achou demais.

**Madison Parkinson – **a garota era baixinha, de cabelos castanhos levemente acobreados, olhos chocolate e parecia simpática. Alguém parecida com ela, de alguma forma.

**Lúcio Carrow – **cabelos loiros, ele era lindo. Usava óculos que o deixavam com cara de nerd, mas nada que tirasse a beleza dele. Parecia ser um fofo.

**Louis Goyle – **dessa vez, Leslie precisou segurar o queixo, apoiando-o em uma mão livre. Louis tinha cabelos castanho-claros, com um leve dourado causado pelo sol. Olhos esverdeados e a boca mais perfeita que ela já vira. Parecia saber que todas as garotas na sala suspiravam por ele, mas não parecia ligar.

**Liam Yaxley – **Leslie notou que ele era mais velho do que eles. Tinha cabelo castanho bem curto e olhos verdes. Jeito de bad boy, mas era muito simpático.

**Jennifer Greengrass – **loira, olhos verdes, bonita e apagada entre tantas outras. Parecia não estar gostando nada da situação e mal olhou para Leslie. A garota não a julgou por isso, pois achava estranho o modo como os nobres tratavam os servos e eles pareciam aceitar. Gostou imediatamente de Jennifer por isso. Pena que não sabia nada sobre Jennifer.

**Jason Wilkes – **bonitinho, cabelos negros, olhos azuis. Leslie o achou divertido e simpático, apesar de notar que todos os outros não gostavam muito dele.

**Ferdinand Urquhart – **Leslie sentiu-se imediatamente atraída pelo garoto. Não física, mas emocionalmente. Ele era mais novo, percebeu. Cabelos loirinhos caindo nos olhos, sorriso fofo. Ela queria abraçar aquela criaturinha fofa com cara de anjo, perdida no meio de tantos demônios. Coitada, não conhece Ferdinand.

**Heloísa Harper – **outra de quem gostou, porque parecia desaprovar a situação. Se Leslie soubesse a verdade... Achou Heloísa maravilhosa, com os cabelos loiros e os olhos cor de mel.

**Georgia Flint – **a última a se apresentar foi, provavelmente, de quem menos gostou. Leslie até mesmo assustou-se com o modo que os olhos azuis de Georgia e olhava por baixo da franja loiro-acinzentada. Não sabia dizer se era raiva ou algum tipo de instinto assassino.

Leslie percebeu também, que a intenção de Cassandra era fazê-la conhecer os servos, como uma prova de que _ela _não devia ser _nobre_. E talvez nem devesse estar na Elite. Percebia que até os servos eram melhores do que ela. E sentia-se só, perdida com tanto glamour, beleza e jogos.

- Ótimo – exclamou Cassandra sorrindo, depois de todos se apresentarem. – Agora; eu quero saber quem quer participar da _famosa _Festa das Apostas no sábado! – todos se entreolharam, surpresos. Apenas a Nobreza participava das Festas das Apostas. – Vai ser como um rito de passagem – explicou ela, revirando os olhos perante o silêncio. – Quem passar em tudo, sabe, cumprir mesmo as apostas, está na Nobreza. A não ser que seu nome seja Patrícia Black e você seja vadia por natureza! – concluiu, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Nesse caso – manifestou-se Jennifer, rindo maliciosamente. -, Black poderia ser excluída da festa, não? Já que nunca vai entrar para a Nobreza mesmo, pelo menos não precisaríamos olhar para a cara de cadela no cio dela.

Silêncio. Leslie de repente entendeu que Jennifer não estava descontente com Cassandra. Já Cassandra sorriu por dentro. Até que Megan tivera uma boa idéia colocando uma contra a outra: _era o fim de Patrícia_!

- Ah, sabe – disse ela, dirigindo-se para Jennifer, mas olhando maliciosamente para Patrícia. – Eu realmente concordo. Quem vem? Preciso de nomes para fazer as apostas.

Algumas mãos se ergueram. Cassandra deu um gritinho de excitação, puxou um papel qualquer do bolso e começou a anotar os nomes. Foi quando Lúcio Carrow pigarreou e disse:

- Cassandra? Eu tenho notícias para você.

- Oh – exclamou ela, parando de anotar os nomes e olhando com certa curiosidade para Lúcio. -, podemos falar depois que a reunião acabar? – ele concordou com a cabeça. – Hay? Kath? Aqui estão os nomes – disse ela, entregando o papel para as amigas, que estavam ao seu lado. – Quero apostas muito quentes até quinta. Façam tantas quanto puderem e, se precisarem de ajuda, já sabem quem pode ajudar. – as duas reviraram os olhos, murmurando "Jack". – Então, sábado, às onze horas, aqui mesmo, na Comunal da Sonserina!

_Enquanto isso, no Salão Principal..._

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntou Megan, olhando em volta de si. – Por que só têm imprestáveis e nerds nessa mesa? O que houve com o mundo, por Morgana!

- Cassandra convocou uma reunião urgente – respondeu Lenn, bocejando e enfiando um pedaço de pão na boca.

- E por que diabo de motivo eu não fui convidada? – perguntou a garota, exasperada, jogando os talheres dentro do prato.

- Não sei – respondeu Lenn, com sinceridade. – Talvez porque seja uma surpresa...

- Espero que seja algo muito bom. E que ela tenha notícias quentes para me contar.

- Ela sempre tem – Lenn revirou os olhos, enquanto se espreguiçava. – Olha Meg... Sobre ontem...

- Não quero desculpas esfarrapadas sobre ontem. Você ficou com Leslie porque quis. E... Eu meio que resolvi uma velha situação.

- Jack? – o garoto sorriu. – Foi por isso que eu não o vi o dia todo! Deve estar dormindo até agora, recuperando-se da maravilhosa e tão sonhada noite.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Megan ergueu os olhos chocolate para os azuis de Lenn.

- Jackson gosta de você. E você não tem noção do quanto.

- Selwyn gostando de alguém? Essa doeu, sabia?

- Acredite – ele disse, simplesmente, sorrindo.

_De volta a Comunal da Sonserina..._

- Dispensados meus amores, vão encher essas barriguinhas sensuais de comida boa! – anunciou Cassandra, jogando-se no sofá mais próximo, assim que todos deixaram a Comunal.

- Cassandra? – ouviu alguém chamar. – Eu...

- Sente-se, Carrow. Eu quero _muito _saber qual é a notícia que você tem para me dar.

- Na verdade não é bem uma notícia... É mais um recado... – disse ele, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Manda ver! De quem?

- Bom... – começou ele, meio sem jeito. – Ela mandou dizer: "_Selena Zabini está de volta. E agora com um namorado gostosão. Vai encarar, Cassie? Não banque a idiota..."_. Bem com essas palavras.

- Vadia... – xingou ela, com a boca escancarada. – O que ela pensa...? Sabe ao menos quem é o tal namorado dela?

- Caleb Karkaroff – informou Lúcio, retirando-se após.

Cassandra fechou os olhos, esfregando as têmporas e cerrando os dentes. Estava tudo muito bom para ser verdade, era claro. Então surgia a Zabini para estragar tudo, como sempre. Ela podia pegar a Zabini pelos cabelos e afoga-la no vaso sanitário mais próximo, com certeza. Sentiu o sofá ao seu lado voltar a afundar e ouviu a voz de Lenn dizer:

- Pelo visto já sabe da boa notícia.

- Ótima notícia! – explodiu, jogando os braços para cima e deitando no ombro do amigo. – Por que a Zabini sempre tem que estragar tudo?

- Porque é isso que ela faz – respondeu Lenn. – Isso que ela sempre fez.

- Não é o que Megan pensa.

- Megan não a conhece de verdade – ele fez uma pausa, respirando fundo. – Eu tentei falar com ela.

- E aí?

- Ela não quis escutar. Disse que eram desculpas esfarrapadas e que tinha se resolvido com o Jack.

- Ah, isso é verdade – Cassandra riu. – Mas, hei, você não tinha um segredo para me contar?

- Ah. Eu tenho – murmurou ele, ajeitando-se no sofá de modo a ficar de frente para a amiga.

- Então fale, eu _adoro _segredos! – deliciou-se Cassandra, aparentemente sozinha, pela expressão no rosto de Lenn.

- Ok, primeiro: Jack realmente gosta de Meg, então eu acho que ela está em boas mãos – Cassandra concordou lentamente com a cabeça, pensativa. – Então, eu também acho que é hora de eu seguir em frente, entende? Acho que vocês deviam parar com essa bobagem de "ah, Lenn deve morrer puro e casto porque não quer Megan". Tipo assim, o mundo não gira em torno dela, certo?

- De certa forma não. Mesmo que Hogwarts gire.

- Esqueça... De qualquer forma, o que eu quero dizer é: pelos cuecões de Merlin, me deixem viver, entende?

- Isso era um segredo? Sabe, essa coisa de você achar que a gente não te deixa viver? – Cassandra franziu o cenho, confusa. – Porque, de qualquer forma, você sempre viveu muito bem. Mesmo sem a Meg.

- Não. Mas são dois segredos.

- _Adoro_ – sussurrou Cassandra, fazendo Lenn se arrepiar.

- O primeiro é o motivo pelo qual eu deixei Megan. E o segundo, o motivo pelo qual eu deixei de _querer_ Megan.

- Isso vai ser dolorido. Bem dolorido para falar a verdade.

- Eu esperava que não fosse – disse ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros.

- Segredos são segredos, Lenn. Vão para o túmulo comigo.

- Mesmo quando se trata de Megan?

- Tenho certeza de que não é nada que ela vá querer saber, de qualquer forma...

- Eu a deixei porque Scorpius estava apaixonado por ela.

- Oh, por Morgana! E você fica na moita? Não conta nem para as amigas? Essa era uma informação muito válida, do tipo: junte Meg e Scor, entende?

- Scor não queria que ninguém soubesse, por causa de Jack. É difícil quando todos querem a morena, sabe?

- Argumento válido. E o segundo segredo?

- Eu deixei, depois de certo tempo, de querer Megan por que... Porque encontrei outra pessoa.

- Se você estiver com alguém como Madison Parkinson, Georgia Flint ou Hannah Rookwood eu juro que te mato!

- Hei, eu não estou com ninguém!

- Quer dizer que se apaixonou por Leslie Nott ou o que?

- Não é nenhuma delas – ele sorriu.

- É alguém melhor? Ou pior?

- De certa forma, os dois.

_De volta ao Salão Principal..._

- Bom dia – murmurou Jackson, beijando rapidamente Megan. – Como foi de aula?

- Péssima – respondeu ela. – Tanto de aula, quanto de almoço. Aparentemente, Cassandra Mulciber esqueceu que eu existo, convocou uma reunião e eu não fui convidada.

- Só imagino o que ela esteja aprontando... – respondeu ele vagamente, lembrando do que vira na Comunal. – Olha, eu soube de Lenn e Nott...

- Não se preocupe – disse ela, encarando os olhos azuis de Jackson. – Eu não vou, de maneira alguma, voltar a me preocupar mais com ele. Não vale a pena, simplesmente.

- Que bom – ele sorriu e o coração de Megan deu um salto. – Porque eu realmente gosto de você, sabe?

- É. Ele mesmo me disse.

- Lenn? O mundo dá voltas mesmo... – Jackson sorriu novamente, servindo-se de sopa de cebola.

- Eca, você continua com essa mania de comer sopa de cebola! – exclamou Megan, bebendo o resto do seu suco de abóbora. – Não pense que vai me beijar depois, se esse cheiro continuar em sua boca.

Jackson riu, sem tirar os olhos de Megan. De repente, os olhos da garota se arregalaram. Ele olhou para si, como se procurando algo que estivesse fora do lugar. Como não encontrou, resolveu perguntar o que havia acontecido. Mas Megan perguntou antes.

- Jack... Jack! Aquela é a... Oh, por Merlin! E ele também?

- Lenn e Cassie? – perguntou ele, sem olhar para trás, prevendo e tempestade que teria de enfrentar. A garota que gostava, desesperada porque seu melhor amigo estava com outra.

- O QUE? – berrou ela. – Não, eu... O que você disse, Jack?


	10. Um Pouco de Veneno Nunca Faz Mal

**Capítulo 9 – Um Pouco de Veneno Nunca faz Mal **

Megan já ia entrar na Comunal da Sonserina, quando Jackson a puxou com força e a prensou com o corpo contra a parede mais próxima.

- Pode parar e me escutar, por favor?

Ofegando e sem conseguir tirar os olhos dos lábios de Jackson, ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Não faça escândalos, por favor. Vamos ver que desculpa ela vai inventar, se inventar alguma. Finja que nada aconteceu. E _acabe_ com ela sábado.

- Na Festa das Apostas? – Megan sorriu com a idéia. Jackson podia ser realmente _genial_.

- Claro. Dessa vez, todos os servos participarão, tentando encontrar um lugar na Nobreza. E eu sinceramente acho, que, como Rainha, você podia inventar algum tipo de "prova definitiva", uma aposta, como decisão final. Tanto para ver quem fica na Nobreza, como para ver quem sai.

- E acabo com ela fazendo alguma aposta que ela não vá conseguir cumprir.

- Exatamente! – ele sorriu, afastando um pouco seu corpo do dela quando percebeu que ela não iria entrar correndo na Comunal para matar Cassandra.

- Não seja bobo – sussurrou ela, puxando o corpo dele de volta para perto do seu. – Desculpa se eu fui idiota. Se eu disse que não ia me importar com ele e vim correndo para cá. É que...

- Ela é sua melhor amiga e você não esperava isso dela.

- É. Não esperava mesmo – Megan o abraçou com força. Jackson levantou o rosto dela lentamente, entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo negro e a beijou. Ela puxou o corpo dele para mais perto ainda e voltou a sentir a parede de pedra contra as suas costas.

- Que gracinha – alguém disse friamente, a apenas alguns metros de Megan e Jackson. – Fazia tempo que eu não via uma cena dessas, realmente tocante. Falando nisso, por que não vai bater uma, Jack? Parece meio excitado... – a garota gargalhou, olhando para as calças de Jackson. – Se bem... Que eu não duvido nada que Rosier vá abrir as pernas pra você. Isto é, se já não abriu, não é mesmo?

- Some daqui, Zabini – sibilou Megan.

- Quem é o idiota? – perguntou Jackson, soltando Megan e apenas segurando sua mão. – Seu novo cão de guarda?

- Nesse tempo em que estive fora vocês perderam a educação, não é mesmo? E certas pessoas perderam outras coisas... – ela lançou um olhar significativo a Megan. – Esse é o meu namorado, Caleb Karkaroff.

Megan foi obrigada a engolir em seco. Não esperava pela volta de Selena, muito menos com essa carta na manga: Karkaroff. Caleb Karkaroff era amigo de infância de Megan, foram vizinhos inseparáveis até ela ir para Hogwarts e ele para Durmstrang.

- Quando tempo, Karkaroff – disse ela, sorrindo. – Não sabia que agora andava com gente desse tipo.

- Megan? Megan Rosier? – perguntou o garoto, dando mais uns passos para frente. Tinha cabelos loiros escuros bagunçados e olhos muito, muito azuis.

- E aí, fofinho. Jackson, você pode me fazer um favor? Leve Karkaroff para conhecer Hogwarts. Eu tenho _muitos_ assuntos para tratar com Zabini.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Selena, se aproximando de Megan, assim que os dois garotos saíram dali.

- Sem agressões, Selena.

- Eu não ia...

- Agressões verbais.

- Tudo bem. Eu não _ia_. É estranho ficar fingindo que eu te odeio.

- Eu sei. Apesar de que você não tem sido exatamente... Muito legal, né?

- Desculpe – a garota bufou, sorrindo pesarosamente. – Faz parte da nova Selena. E eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

- Eu também. Eu _preciso _da sua ajuda.

- Ajuda? – Selena arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – Seria algo sobre a vadia Mulciber?

- Seria _tudo _sobre ela – e sorriu sarcasticamente.

_Sábado_

A lista de apostas daquela noite caiu na frente de Megan. Cassandra sentou-se ao seu lado e suspirou. Assim também fizeram Haylley, Katharine e Lizzie, uma após a outra.

- O que você acha? – perguntou Cassandra.

- Tudo muito bom, muito bem – respondeu ela, sem nem ler nenhuma das apostas.

- Nas partes em que a palavra "sexo" aparece, tem dedo do Jackson - informou Lizzie, olhando para o teto com uma expressão cansada.

- Bom, eu já falei que tenho algumas surpresas de última hora? – perguntou Megan, jogando a lista de apostas de volta para Cassandra.

- Um milhão de vezes, talvez – respondeu a loira, bufando.

- Você pode, por favor, parar com isso Cassandra?

- Com isso o que, Megan?

- Primeiro você acidentalmente "esquece" de me chamar para uma reunião, depois não me chama para fazer as apostas e então me trata desse jeito. Cassandra, às vezes você esquece de onde veio. Não se deve cuspir no prato em que comeu, ouviu bem?

- Eu estou acima disso, queridinha – Cassandra soltou um riso sarcástico.

- Vamos ver até quando – respondeu Megan, piscando para ela.

Às onze horas as garotas da Nobreza desceram as escadas do dormitório feminino da Sonserina. Cassandra sorriu ao ver Lenn, mas não ousou fazer mais nada na presença dos outros "elitianos". Megan deu um beijo rápido em Jackson e ficou abraçada nele, esperando todos tomarem os seus lugares. Quando todos estavam sentados, Cassandra foi até o meio da Comunal e anunciou:

- Bom, agora que todos estão aqui, eu tenho o privilégio de dizer que a Festa das Apostas oficialmente começou. Pela primeira vez, com os servos. E devo dizer também que as apostas serão bem quentes!

- Com licença – disse Megan calmamente. – Eu acho que está é na hora de você calar a boca, sentar e deixar que a Rainha fale. Obrigada, Cassie – e atirou um beijo para a loira, que estava boquiaberta. – Muito bem! Primeiro, preciso saber se todos estão presentes – puxou um papel do bolso de Jackson e conferiu os nomes, procurando pelos rostos já conhecidos. _Cassandra... Scorpius... Haylley... Jackson... Katharine... Lenn... Lizzie... Zachary... Marco... Louis... __Liam… Jennifer… Jason… Heloísa… Georgia… Todos os 16 aqui, contando comigo_, pensou. – Ótimo! Agora... Tenho uma surpresa para vocês. Selena? Caleb?

Houve um burburinho quando Selena e Caleb entraram na sala. Cassandra escancarou mais a boca, olhando de Selena para Megan. Fechou os olhos com força, desejando que nada daquilo fosse verdade. _Vadia, vadia, vadia..._, pensava.

- Sentem-se – pediu Megan, gentilmente. – Quero que saibam que além das apostas criadas por Jack, Hay e Kath, teremos também as minhas provas finais. Como Jack gentilmente as apelidou: "morte súbita". Os meus favoritos dessa noite passarão pela morte súbita, antes de entrarem de vez para a Nobreza. Assim como alguns nobres que talvez... Não estejam mais a altura da Nobreza! – ela sorriu sarcasticamente, lançando um olhar para Cassandra. – Se passarem, provam que devem continuar entre nós. Se não... – ela fez um gesto, como se passasse uma faca pelo próprio pescoço e riu. – Agora, Jack vai sortear nomes e dividi-los em pares. Os que passarem nos testes, virão comigo. Nobreza, nessa primeira parte, não joga com servos. Na segunda parte, disputarão juntos o mesmo prêmio: um reino de vantagens. Boa sorte! – anunciou, sentando-se ao lado de Jackson no chão e vendo-o sortear nomes.

- Crabbe e Flint – exclamou Jackson, jogando os papéis para o lado. – Harper e Yaxley. Wilkes e Bulstrode. Greengrass e Goyle. – ele olhou para os pares já formados e sorriu. – Meg esqueceu de falar: enquanto isso, a Nobreza estará jogando entre si, como em uma festa normal. Mas o objetivo será maior: será testar Leslie Nott. Venha com a gente Leslie, enquanto Katharine distribui as apostas.

**Zachary Crabbe e Georgia Flint**

O garoto a encarava, rindo abertamente. Ela franzia o cenho, enquanto lia a sua aposta. Depois o encarou e sorriu também.

- Quem começa? – perguntou ela.

- _Ladies first_ – sussurrou ele, dando o seu melhor sorriso.

- Muito bem: aposto um beijo em Wilkes que você _está _com a vadiazinha MacNair.

- Pode ir dar um beijo nele. Que nojo, Flint! E eu que pensei em te pegar hoje a noite...

- Nojento! – exclamou ela, levantando-se, indo até Jason e o puxando-o para um beijo ardente. Olhou para Megan e sorriu.

- Primeiro – começou Megan. -, você se certificou de que ele falava a verdade?

Rindo, Zachary atirou um beijo para Lizzie.

- Acho que está eliminada – sorriu ele, quando Georgia sentou novamente em sua frente, bufando.

- Cala a boca e manda ver.

- Aposta: você tem cinco minutos para fazer Jackson Selwyn desviar os olhos de Megan e vir atrás de você. Advertência: ele deve vir atrás de você para, tipo assim, querer pega-la, entende? Se você conseguir, eu digo para Lizzie, na frente de todo mundo, que você é melhor do que ela na cama. Se não, você diz para todo mundo ouvir que é apaixonada por Jackson Selwyn, que odeia Megan e que a mataria para ter Selwyn.

- Ok, ninguém vai acreditar.

- Admita; elas foram geniais. Desencavaram os piores segredos. E você vai ter que revela-lo, porque eu _duvido_ que Selwyn deixe Megan por você.

- Quer saber? Que se foda! – exclamou ela, levantando-se novamente. – Como se ninguém soubesse, eu sou apaixonada por Jackson Selwyn – ela sorriu maliciosamente. – Mas tem duas coisas que ninguém sabe. Eu odeio Megan Rosier e a mataria para ter Jackson na minha cama.

Zachary bateu palmas silenciosas, sorrindo abertamente. Jackson ficou parado olhando para a garota, com uma expressão curiosa no rosto. Megan sorriu.

- Flint, isso foi mais do que eu esperava – disse Megan. – Melhor do que se jogar no homem das outras, é falar a verdade. Seja ela dolorosa ou não – e lançou um olhar a Cassandra.

**Heloísa Harper e Liam Yaxley**

- Elas jogam baixo, as garotas da Nobreza – comentou Liam, sorrindo para Heloísa. – É por isso que eu não me importo em continuar sendo um servo. Não ligo para essas brincadeiras idiotas de Elite. Ano que vem eu não vou estar aqui mesmo.

- Então comece você, porque eu sinceramente ligo. Principalmente porque Jenny está a um passo de se tornar a nova melhor amiga de Megan.

- Oh, é mesmo? Que patético! – exclamou ele, baixando os olhos para a aposta em suas mãos. – Você tem duas opções. Nenhuma das duas é exatamente muito boa...

- Manda ver, amigo – ela sorriu confiante para Liam.

- Aposto que você nunca iria até Marco e diria que o odeia e que não sabe como foi tão estúpida a ponto de namorá-lo.

- Nunca. O preço por isso?

- Deixar que ele a veja me beijando e dizendo: você é muito melhor que Bulstrode – Liam sorriu pesaroso.

- Elas jogam tão baixo às vezes... Tudo bem. Eu tenho um plano – rapidamente ela explicou tudo para Liam, que não teve como negar.

- Marco, pode vir aqui, por favor?

Lentamente, Marco Bulstrode levantou-se e foi até onde Liam e Heloísa estavam, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-se sensualmente.

- Fala, cara.

- Então, é verdade que você... – mas foi interrompido por Heloísa.

- Cale a boca! – ela exclamou, puxou ele pelo colarinho da camisa e o beijou com vontade. – Você é muito melhor que o Bulstrode aí, sabia?

**Jason Wilkes e Marco Bulstrode**

- Merda – murmurou Marco, jogando-se na frente de Jason.

- Qual é, cara. Isso é só um jogo. Mesmo que a Helôzinha tenha adorado dar um bom beijo no careca ali. Até eu gostaria de estar no lugar dele – e riu, estupidamente.

- Cala a boca.

- De boa cara, eu só quero entrar para a Nobreza para poder pegar aquelas gatas... Nossa, não entendo como podem ficar com caras como Selwyn quando eu existo, sabe? Aliás, Helô...

- Cala a boca! – vociferou Marco. – Eu estou pouco me lixando para o que você acha. Mas preciso entrar para a Nobreza. Preciso esquecer Helô.

- Posso te dar uma dica? Divirta-se com todas que puder.

- Vai, faz a merda da aposta!

- Aposto um... Que merda... Beijo gay que você abriu as pernas de Harper. Ah, qual é, elas realmente não acreditam nisso?

Marco bufou.

- Vocês não...?

- Não. Mas isso fica entre nós, está bem? Eu te ajudo, agora você me ajuda.

- Valeu, cara! Eu te amo!

- Ah, está bem – Marco tentou se concentrar no papel a sua frente. – Cara, é o seguinte: consiga um beijo da novata e...

- Está trocado – sussurrou Katharine no ouvido de Marco. – Desculpe, mas essa aposta é a de Jason e ele acaba de fazer a sua. Vamos, destroquem.

Franzindo o cenho, os dois destrocaram.

- Aposto um beijo gay que você não abriu as pernas de Helô.

- Desculpa, cara – Jason deu um sorriso pesaroso.

- O QUE? HELOÍSA!

- Que foi, Marco?

- Você teve coragem?

Ela olhou de Marco para Jason.

- É. Desculpe. Faz tempo, mas...

- Mas não tem desculpa – gritou ele, jogando-se novamente na frente de Jason. – Faça a merda da aposta de uma vez ou eu quebro a tua cara!

- Calma, meu. Fica na paz... Elas aparentemente te _querem_ na Nobreza – e sorriu.

X_X

- Eu tenho tanta pena dele – sussurrou Selena para Megan e Jackson.

- Eu também – respondeu Megan.

- Mas a verdade tinha que ser dita, o coitado era o maior corno manso! – explicou-se Jackson.

- Foi você? – Selena ergueu as sobrancelhas para Jackson. – Baixo. Tinha jeitos melhores de contar para ele.

- Um pouco de veneno nunca faz mal – sorriu Megan.

X_X

- E então? – perguntou Jason, sorrindo para Marco. – Vai ou não vai?

- Claro que sim. Se for só isso que elas querem... Mas parece fácil demais para ser verdade, sabe?

Jason não respondeu, apenas indicou Leslie com a cabeça, sorrindo maliciosamente. Bufando, Marco foi até a garota, a puxou pelo braço para longe de Scorpius e a beijou.

X_X

- Mas isso eu chamo de homem de atitude! – exclamou Katharine, colocando-se entre Selena e Megan. – Quem me dera ele, na minha cama, eu por baixo...

- Katharine Avery, controle seus hormônios! – ordenou Megan, deixando-a sozinha com Selena.

- O que você me diz então, Avery? Quer mesmo Marco? Eu posso te fazer ter Marco... – sussurrou Selena no ouvido da garota. – Basta me fazer um favorzinho...

- O que você quer? Scorpius?

- O fim de Cassandra Mulciber!

- Mais fácil do que tirar doce de criança. A garota é cheia de segredos... E eu sei uma boa parte deles. Principalmente os que envolvem Oliver Jugson e todas as mentiras que ela já contou sobre ele.

- Ótimo – Selena sorriu. – Esta noite ela deve cair. Já tenho minhas armas prontas, quando chegar a hora, você saberá. Agora, só preciso que mostre suas garras quando eu disser: abaixo à vadia!

**Jennifer Greengrass e Louis Goyle**

Os olhos verdes de Jennifer esquadrinhavam o rosto de Louis. Ele nem sequer a olhava, rindo bobamente para o papel que tinha em mãos.

- Sabe – começou ele, continuando sem olhá-la. -, eu nunca pensei que uma palavra pudesse dizer tanto. Minha aposta é: revele-se. Ou eu te revelarei.

- A minha também – disse ela, olhando curiosa do seu papel, para Louis.

- Pelo jeito Megan quer mais que rostinhos bonitos ao seu lado. Vai encarar, Greengrass?

- Não tem outro jeito – levantou-se, foi até Scorpius e disse em alto e bom som: - Essas férias foram as melhores do mundo para mim. Porque eu transei todas as noites com você. E eu não conheço ninguém que seja melhor na cama do que você, Malfoy. E agora eu não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça e isso me deixa louca. Podia ser mais uma aposta idiota, mas eu realmente gosto de você. Eu sonho toda a noite com você, na minha cama. E eu não posso te ver que fico totalmente excitada. Então decida logo se me leva lá para cima e me joga em uma cama.

O queixo de Scorpius caiu. Ele não sabia como reagir. Mas com certeza não a levaria para a cama, de maneira alguma.

- O radar "mamãe não aprovaria isso" de Scorpius está sempre ligado, Jenny – respondeu Lizzie, por ele. Scorpius respirou aliviado. – Mas isso foi surpreendente.

Arfando, Jennifer sentou-se novamente na frente de um boquiaberto Louis.

- Sua vez – disse ela sorrindo maliciosamente.

O garoto se levantou e a deixou para trás, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, para enfim fazer a cena com que sonhara a sua vida inteira.

- Megan Rosier, eu sei que não estou na Nobreza por ter dado foras em Mulciber, MacNair e Avery. Mas a verdade é que eu não as peguei por serem tuas amigas e que eu só virei pegador porque sabia que seria desprezado. Na verdade eu sou um idiota inseguro, perdidamente apaixonado por você.

- Isso foi realmente muito doce da sua parte, Louis – respondeu ela sorrindo. – Agora se sente – e acariciou de leve o rosto do garoto, que corou na mesma hora.

Ela foi até o meio da sala e abriu um grande pergaminho. Bateu de leve com a varinha nele e nomes se formaram ali. _Georgia Flint, Marco Bulstrode, Jennifer Greengrass e Louis Goyle_.

- Estão na próxima fase. São meus favoritos absolutos.

Os queixos de Heloísa Harper e Zachary Crabbe caíram. Jennifer Greengrass abriu um sorriso radiante. Megan bateu novamente com a varinha no pergaminho. _Leslie Goyle, Hannah Rookwood, Lenn Dolohov, Oliver Jugson e Cassandra Mulciber._

- Leslie já sabia que iria para a morte súbita. Hannah está aqui porque cometeu o crime de pegar James Potter. Oliver é bem relacionado demais com a ralé. Lenn e Cassandra sabem por que estão aqui. Estão, ambos, cuspindo no prato que comeram. E não seriam nada sem ele. Por isso, é hora de saber se conseguem se virar sozinhos – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **porque eu tenho a impressão de que tudo está esquentando? Alguém aqui confia realmente em Selena? Alguém além de mim achou o Louis muito fofo? Capítulo novamente dedicado a Alice D. Lupin. Estou atualizando um monte porque estou inspirada e logo vou viajar de novo, por isso vou ficar um tempo longe. Beijos!


	11. Eu Chamo Isso de Conseqüências

**Capítulo 10 – Eu Chamo Isso de Conseqüências**

**N/A: **desculpa alguns erros do último capítulo. Eu escrevi ele de madrugada, caindo de sono. Então: Oliver _não está _participando de nada. É Leslie **Nott**e não Leslie Goyle, como eu escrevi. Qualquer outra coisa, me avisem. E desculpa meeesmo! Beijos e aproveitem o próximo cap!

Com todos os olhares voltados para si, Megan não podia deixar de sorrir. Sabia que era a Rainha absoluta. Precisava mostrar para todos que ela ia botar ordem naquilo tudo. Porque era o que ela pretendia.

- Kath? Sel? Podem vir aqui, por favor? – quando as duas se colocaram, cada uma de um lado ela disse: - Acho que sabem o que fazer – e foi se sentar no chão com Scorpius.

- A primeira morte súbita será realizada com Cassandra Mulciber – disse Selena, sem esconder o prazer na voz. – Chamamos nossa pequena prova de: "Abaixo à Vadia". É bem simples para falar a verdade – lançou um olhar malicioso para Cassandra, que estava furiosa. – Basta todos ouvirem o que temos para falar. Se puder desmentir alguma coisa, está dentro. E eu _aposto _que não conseguirá.

- Ah, então eu posso começar? – Katharine riu, deliciando-se com a situação. – Ela e Oliver nunca estiveram juntos. Na verdade, ela pegava Albus Potter.

Cassandra sentiu algumas lágrimas de raiva escorrerem por sua bochecha. Megan estava sendo baixa, muito baixa. Mas, não podia negar, era uma tática inteligente. Ela não poderia negar. E estava fora. Sabia disso.

- Estou fora – anunciou ela. – E pouco me importo. Estou fora, não quero saber de Nobreza. Vocês são todas baixas, manipuladoras e sujas. Vivem de jogos, mentiras e sexo.

- E isso vindo da Virgem Maria – ironizou Selena. – Por que não conta para todos o que anda fazendo com Lenn?

- Vocês realmente chamam isso de aposta? Estão querendo acabar com a minha vida! – gritou ela, dirigindo-se mais a Megan do que a qualquer outra pessoa.

- Eu chamo isso de conseqüências – sorriu. – E vocês meninas?

- Droga, eu odeio vocês! – exclamou Cassandra, saindo da Comunal da Sonserina a passos largos e quebrando um copo de vidro qualquer que vira pela frente.

Lenn levantou-se e lançou um olhar pesaroso a Megan.

- Se você sair daqui está automaticamente fora – disse ela.

- Então eu estou fora – afirmou ele, deixando a Festa das Apostas para trás.

- Merda – comentou Katharine. -, eu ainda tinha muito mais lixo para soltar. Isso não foi muito divertido, não acham?

- Posso ser o próximo? – perguntou Marco, lançando um olhar significativo para Selena e depois indicando Katharine com a cabeça para a morena.

- Você não precisa ser o próximo, meu amor – sussurrou Megan, que estava ao seu lado no chão. – Você já está na Nobreza. _Queremos_ você na Nobreza, entendeu?

Marco subiu para seu quarto, dando antes um sorrisinho sexy para Katharine.

- Acho que está resolvido – sussurrou Selena para Katharine. – É só subir e se divertir com o gostosão – ao que Katharine ouviu isso, saiu correndo.

**Georgia Flint**

- Morte súbita de Georgia Flint. Queremos saber de que lado você está: Patrícia, Madison, Jennifer ou Heloísa? E por que você, insistentemente, tenta ser como Megan, Cassandra ou Lizzie? E, obviamente, queremos saber se você _sabe_ porque está na Elite. Se você souber admitir isso, querida, está de vez na Nobreza – Selena sorriu cinicamente.

- Eu... – começou Georgia, pensativa. – Sempre fui amiga de Maddie... Tento ser não, mas me inspiro nas garotas da Nobreza porque são meus modelos de pessoa, socialmente falando. Agora, quanto ao porque de estar na Elite, sempre acreditei ser por causa do meu sobrenome e sei lá, beleza.

- Está fora, serva – informou Megan, piscando para ela.

**Jennifer Greengrass**

- Jenny, meu amor – Megan sabia que estava jogando baixo e adorava isso. De qualquer forma, a partir do momento que estivesse na Nobreza, ela não ligaria mais para outras pessoas mesmo. Então mandou sua aposta: - Quero saber o que você realmente pensa sobre Heloísa Harper. Se não puder me dizer a verdade, está fora.

- Heloísa Harper sempre foi minha melhor amiga. Me dava conselhos, assim como eu a ela. Quando nos envolvemos com a Elite, as coisas mudaram. Nosso objetivo maior tornou-se ser da Nobreza, criando certa rivalidade entre nós. Hoje, eu penso que ela é uma idiota. Não enxerga que Liam a quer, tanto quanto ela a ele. E, principalmente, fica provocando Marco, sabendo que isso é mais do que ridículo. Mais do que isso, finge ser amiga de Patrícia, não porque tem interesses, mas apenas para competir comigo. E é extremamente puxa-saco de qualquer garota da Nobreza. O pior: faria qualquer coisa para entrar na Nobreza, por isso tem se tornado alvo fácil na cama de qualquer um. E isso é nojento, além de baixo.

- Você está _totalmente_ dentro, Jenny!

**Louis Goyle**

- Fácil, rápido e indolor, cara – Jackson sorriu para Louis. – Tenho certeza que essa é para te deixar com a gente. Só vamos fazer um questionário sobre Megan. Cada resposta errada, uma peça de roupa tirada.

Apesar de não ter tanta certeza sobre o _indolor_, Louis achou sua morte súbita relativamente fácil. Saberia responder qualquer coisa sobre Megan, com certeza.

- Caleb fará as perguntas.

- Tá, cara: isso vai ser fácil. Começamos com coisas bobas e vamos aumentando o grau de dificuldade, está bem? Por que Megan odeia voltar para casa nas férias?

- Porque ela odeia os pais.

- Qual a matéria preferida de Megan?

- História da Magia, porque ela pode conversar o tempo inteiro.

- Qual a cor preferida de Megan?

- O azul dos olhos de Malfoy.

Scorpius corou levemente e olhou rapidamente para Megan, que parecia se divertir. A garota estava sentada no sofá, com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Jackson, suas mãos entrelaçadas nas dele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Quem é a serva favorita de Megan?

- No momento Georgia Flint.

- Errado – disse Megan. – É Heloísa Harper. Ela só não se saiu muito bem com aquela história de ter transado com Jason Wilkes e magoar Marco. Como Jenny disse: ela faria tudo para entrar na Nobreza, sendo alvo fácil na cama de qualquer um. Mas ainda tem muito potencial – e não pode deixar de sorrir internamente com a mentira. Ela não gostava muito de nenhuma das servas, mas iria adorar ver o corpinho sarado de Louis. Segurou um sorriso malicioso quando o garoto tirou a camisa, apenas ouvindo o suspiro de Selena, que estava sentada ao seu lado.

- E, agora, sua opinião: Megan ficaria com você?

- Megan é imprevisível.

- Você está dentro Louis.

**Leslie Nott**

- Minha vez de assumir o controle da coisa – disse Megan rindo, ao levantar-se. – Leslie Nott, a novata. Ela já deve ter percebido que uma verdadeira Festa das Apostas e o que estamos fazendo hoje são bem diferentes. Eu chamo isso mais de seleção. Os que estão dentro, depois verão o que é uma verdadeira Festa das Apostas. A verdade é que eu não quero fazê-la passar por outra maratona embaraçosa de apostas para as quais ela não está preparada. Você está fora, Leslie.

Sinceramente, Leslie deu graças a Merlim. Como Megan disse: ela não estava preparada. Eram jogos demais, beleza demais, sensualidade demais. Cada passo era pensado, cada palavra estudada. Tudo precisava fazer parte de um jogo, do qual só saísse um vencedor. E ela era apenas uma novata, jogada em um mundo que ela não conhecia.


End file.
